In addition to my aforementioned copending application, the following are the most pertinent prior art patents of which I am aware:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,323 Helm PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,322 Bott PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,755 Bott PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,660 Clark PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,067 Helm
Other than my copending application, none of these references relates to an enclosed or monolithic appearing, two-part stanchion wherein the stanchion mounting means is entirely enclosed within the assembled stanchion. Further, none of the prior art teachings discloses or suggests a stanchion comprising similarly shaped and comparably strong sections which coact to permit ready access to the stanchion mounting means while creating an enclosed and monolithic appearing construction.
The details of the invention will be more clearly understood by a perusal of the ensuing description and illustrative drawings.